


Then There's Chloe

by heereiam



Series: Be More Chill Request Fills [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bullying, F/M, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heereiam/pseuds/heereiam
Summary: Nobody noticed Rich. Not even the losers. But one student noticed him freshman year, Jake Dillinger.





	Then There's Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requests: If you’re still taking requests,,, um, maybe a fic where Rich pines for Jake as Jake is dating Chloe? Only if you want to. :)
> 
> First time writing RichJake!!
> 
> I wasn't entirely sure how to write Rich having a lisp so I hope the the way I wrote is alright

 

    Nobody noticed Rich. Not even the losers. He didn’t blame them. Rich was new in town, and everybody around here seemed to already have friends. Plus he was an awkward, short, kid with a lisp. But one student noticed him freshman year, Jake Dillinger. Jake and him weren’t friends, and Jake probably didn’t know his name, but Jake noticed him. 

 

    Jake was naturally cool. Jake was smart and he was involved with everything from archery to student government. Of course he would date the hottest girl in their class, Chloe Valentine. They were Middlesborough’s power couple. 

 

    Chloe was almost as perfect as Jake. She was stunning, confident, and a little intimidating. Along with her picture perfect boyfriend, she had the picture perfect friendship with Brooke Lohst. Brooke was the second hottest girl in school, she was a lot sweeter than Chloe was.

 

    The three of them were like high school royalty, almost everyone wanted to be them. Rich did want to be popular, but he wanted to be Jake’s friend more. 

 

    It started like any other day. People pushed past him in the hallways, not caring or even noticing. Rich was headed to English and as he turned the corner he smashed into Jake Dillinger. Rich’s supplies fell to the floor, and Jake instantly knelt down in front of Rich to pick it up. 

 

    “I’m so sorry.” Jake said as he gathered scattered papers that feel out of Rich’s folder.  After getting over the shock that Jake Dillinger was actually acknowledging him, Rich knelt down to and started to gather up supplies. 

 

    “It’th okay.” Rich assured him. 

 

    Jake smiled softly at him, and Rich felt his palms get sweaty and face go red. He swear he didn’t like guys. His dad would probably murder Rich if he was into dudes. Rich thought he was just happy that someone at school had spoken to him other than the teachers. But then there's Chloe. 

 

    “Jake, c’mon we’re going to be late,” Her voice was laced with annoyance, and she lightly tugged on his arm. 

 

Rich’s stuff was still on the floor, but Chloe didn’t seem to care. Jake handed Rich the paper’s he had gathered, and reluctantly stood up next to Chloe.

 

    “Sorry.” Jake said again, but Chloe whisked him away while she shot a glare at Rich. He looked away and finished picking up his stuff. While school still sucked, he felt a little better that day and caught himself thinking about Jake’s smile during multiple classes. 

 

* * *

  
  


    It was two months before Jake noticed him again. Over the past couple months, Rich has been silently praying for Jake to talk to him again. He realized a week ago that it wouldn’t happen because Rich was a nobody and he had just gotten lucky once. 

 

    They were in 6th period biology, the only class Rich had with Jake. Rich sat in the very back, and as usual, without a partner. Jake and his friends sat on across from Rich. One of Jake’s buddies pointed at Rich, and said something he couldn’t quite make out. All of them laughed, except Jake. 

 

    “Shut up.” He heard Jake say. His friends went silent, but it didn’t last long. 

 

    “Look it’s Jeremy Queer.” Jake said, as the tall and scrawny kid walked in. His friends seemed to completely forget what just happened, and join in on picking on the Jeremy kid. 

 

    While his friends made inappropriate gestures at Jeremy, Jake catches Rich’s eye. Jake shoots him the same smile that made Rich intrigued with him in the first place, but this time he winks too. Rich swears he almost passes out right then and there. 

 

    But then there’s Chloe. She’s also in the class. She walks over to Jake and his friends. Jake turns his attention to her, and while Rich can’t make out what they’re saying, they start to flirt. Something Jake says makes Chloe giggle. 

 

    Rich sighs and slouches in his seat. He didn’t know why he fantasized about Jake so often. Jake would never want to be seen with someone as embarrassing as him, plus Rich repeatedly told himself he wasn’t gay. 

 

    “Would you stop doing that?” Chloe’s said, referring to Jake’s friends who were taunting Jeremy. The assertiveness in her voice is enough to make Rich look back up at them, and to make the other boys stop.

 

    Chloe smirks as a antisocial headphones kid, he didn’t know the guys name, sits down next to Jeremy, “You’ll make his boyfriend jealous.”

 

    Chloe, Jake, and his friends burst out laughing. Jeremy goes completely red and antisocial headphones kid rolls his eyes, not phased by them. Rich feels bad, but is grateful it wasn’t him. 

 

* * *

 

    There’s just a month left of school left. Rich couldn’t be happier. The only good thing that happened to him all freshman year was the occasional acknowledgement from Jake. So yeah, this year sucked. 

 

    Rich ends up heading to the mall after school. He’s been doing that lately since his dad had been drinking more. Even though he doesn’t have any money, the mall is a distraction. Today, Rich finds himself looking around in Payless Shoes. 

 

    He’s looking at shoes near the back of the store, and the stock boy taps him on the shoulder. 

 

    “Are you a loser?” The stock boy says. 

 

    “Uhhhh,” Rich is at loss for words. Yeah he was a loser but it doesn’t go around admitting that to strangers. 

 

    “You are.” The, very scary, stock boy concludes. He looks Rich up and down for a moment, “You know what you need? A SQUIP.”

 

    “Uh, what?” 

 

    “A SQUIP. It’s a grey oblong pill from Japan, helps you to be cool.” The stock boy explains. 

 

    “Thorry man I don’t do drugth.” Rich tries to move past him but the boy blocks his path. 

 

    “It’s better than drugs.” The stock boy gives a wolfish grin, “For only $400 you can be the cool. You can be a  _ somebody _ .” This guy was fucking crazy. 

 

     “I don’t have $400.” Rich tells him and makes another attempt to move passed him. 

 

     Once again the boy blocks him, “Alright I’ll cut you a deal since you look a little rough, no offense. $200 and the pill is all yours.” 

 

    “Not interethted.” Rich says, and successfully pushes his way passed the stock boy. 

 

    “If you change your mind, come back.” The stock boy calls out after him. 

 

    Rich makes his way out of the store as fast as he can. People were nuts. 

 

* * *

 

    “Richard?” The teacher asks. 

 

    Rich nods and accepts the yearbook handed to him. His older brother told him to order a yearbook in the beginning of the year because he thought Rich would want to remember his high school days in the future.  _ Like I would ever want to remember this shit, _ Rich thought but he ordered on anyway. 

 

    It’s finally the last day of school. Everyone is taking pictures and signing yearbooks in the gym. Rich doesn’t have friends so he sits on the bleachers, paging the yearbook and counting down the minutes until school is over. 

 

    “Hey,” A familiar voice says. Rich snaps his head up to see Jake. 

 

    “Can I sign your yearbook?” He asks. Rich wants to ask why, but he’s to scared so he just hands over his yearbook. Jake pulls a pen from his pocket and scribbles hos name in the yearbook. 

 

    “I’d have you sign mine but I forgot to order one.” Jake explains, chuckling a little. Rich just nods. He wants to say something, but his mouth goes dry and doesn’t work. 

 

    Jake doesn’t seem to notice the lack of response, “I’ve known you all year, but you’ve never once told me your name.” 

 

    “You never told me yourth either.” Rich manages to say. It was a dumb thing to say. Jake never had to tell him his name. Everyone knew Jake. 

 

    Jake chuckles a little again, “That’s true,” then he sticks out his hand, “I’m Jake.” 

 

    Rich hopes the other boy can’t notice his hand shaking as he takes Jake’s hand. He’s about to say his name, but then there’s Chloe. 

 

    “Jake!” She shouts over the noise. Jake drops this hand and looks to Chloe who’s jogging towards him. 

 

    “There you are!” She pants a little, “Come on! We need you in the pictures.” 

 

    Chloe looks at Rich funny before taking Jake’s hand and pulling him towards their group of friends. Rich doesn’t know what comes over him at that moment, it could’ve been jealousy, anger, stress, maybe even sadness. But watching Jake and Chloe hold hands and giggle was the last straw for him. 

 

    He decides to ditch the rest of the day, nobody would notice. He hops on his bike, makes a quick stop at home, and heads full speed towards the mall. 

 

    Once he’s there, he practically runs to Payless Shoes. He looks around the store for the stock boy. He eventually finds the scary stock boy in one of the shoe isles. 

 

    “I only have $150.” Rich says as he approaches. 

 

    The stock boy smirks at him, “I wondered when you’d be back.” Rich stares at him impatiently. The stock boy rolls his eyes, “Didn’t I say $200.”

 

    “I don’t have that.” Rich tells him.

 

    The boy hesitates but caves, “Fine. But all purchases are final” Rich hands him the money, and to stock boy leads him to a storage room in the back. The boy digs around in a ladies shoe box and pulls out a grey pill. 

 

    “You need to take it with Mountain Dew,” he explains as he hands Rich the pill and half a bottle of Mountain Dew, “And if you want to permanently deactivate it drink Mountain Dew Red.”

 

   “That doethn’t exitht.” Rich tells him. 

 

    The stocky boy smiles devilishly, “Hopefully you don’t need it out then.” 

 

    Rich looks at the pill and wonders if this was really worth it. Then he remembers Jake. Jake’s smile, and the way Jake made him feel. He puts the pill in his mouth and takes a swing of Mountain Dew. 

 

    Nothing happens for a moment and Rich feels like an idiot. Suddenly there’s bolt of energy that runs through his body, causing him to fall to the floor. 

 

    “Richard Goranski.” An ominous voice says, “Well to you super quantum unit intel processor. Your SQUIP.” 

**Author's Note:**

> leave request on my Tumblr @wxlderwrites
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
